


Sole Mind And Heart

by Nikie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Soundwave is a Female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikie/pseuds/Nikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Chapter:http://archiveofourown.org/works/933755<br/>Second Chapter:http://archiveofourown.org/works/935157</p><p>Now this is the third chapter!^^</p><p>Please forgive me for any grammar or mis-spelling errors.</p><p>The fourth chapter is on the way! (:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sole Mind And Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter:http://archiveofourown.org/works/933755  
> Second Chapter:http://archiveofourown.org/works/935157
> 
> Now this is the third chapter!^^
> 
> Please forgive me for any grammar or mis-spelling errors.
> 
> The fourth chapter is on the way! (:

Transformers Universe: Generation 1  
Parings: Blaster/Soundwave, Megatron/Soundwave

(Notes): This part of the chapter is just a conversation between Blaster and Soundwave. Everything will happen in the next chapter. Oh Soundwave is a female.

 

Soundwave felt her spark begin to beat rapidly. She was excited and relieved to hear her mate’s voice again but at the same time she felt kinda ashamed.

“Blaster? Inquiry: Repeat the question.”

“I asked, is everything okay with you. I hadn’t heard from ya in a while so I was checkin in on ya.”, Blaster said with a grin. ”Isn’t that my job?”

She sank down to the floor. A wave of guilt washed over her. “Affirmative.”

“Soundie is everything okay with ya for real? I’m gettin a sense that something is bothering ya.”

He had that right. Soundwave said nothing for a few moments. She couldn’t really tell Blaster anything at this point. She was too saddened and guilty for him too know what really happen.

“Statement: E-everything’s …..”

“What? Everything’s what Soundie?” Blaster asked with a worry.

“Inquiry: D-do you love me?”

Blaster had to pause for a moment. Why would Soundwave ask him a question that she knew the answer too?

“You know I do. I love you with all my spark, Soundie. Do you love me?”

“Affirmative. More than anything.”

“Then why won’t you tell me what’s going with ya? Did something bad happen?”

Soundwave stood up to her full height. Looking at the comm.link screen. “Statement: It would be nice to see your face…”

Blaster giggled. “Yeah babe, I would like that too. Hold on.”

Blaster switched to comm.link screen into a two-way feed so they could see face to face. “Better?”

“Very”, respond Soundwave.

“So will tell me you’re okay or will I have to come through the screen to make you speak?”, Blaster said chucking.

“Blaster: This is serious.”

“I’m sorry, babe will ya tell me through? I’m really gettin worried ‘bout ya.”

Soundwave took a deep breath and a couple of steps forward. She look at Blaster’s optics and clenched her servos into fists.

“Megatron…...wanted to interface with me. And almost did until I stopped him. He wanted me. But I have yet not to know why.”

Blaster’s energon begin boil. He was about to lose his mind when he heard that. He knew Megatron got anything he wanted but Soundwave?!! That was too far for him. Way too far for him.

“He WHAT?!!”,Screamed Blaster having zero tolerance for what he had heard. “When did this happen?!”

“Blaster, please calm down it’s okay”, Soundwave slowly said while tears appeared into her ruby read optics.

“IT’s NOT OKAY! HE TOUCHED YOU KISSED YOU! You know I don’t allow mechs to do that to my girl! They shouldn’t TOUCHED what doesn’t belong to them!”

“I understand I do but I don’t want another war to start! Please hun, please calm down.”

Blaster finally calmed his voice. He knew Soundwave was right. He didn’t want another war to start all because of him and Soundwave. He finally slowed his temper and spoke more softly.”

“I’m sorry babe. I’m sorry for the screaming and for scaring you. But you know I don’t like that. Something has to take place. I can promise you he’ll do it again.”

“I want to make it clear to him. But I’ don’t know how. It seems like Megatron doesn’t know what the word NO means.”

Blaster paused before answering. “If he doesn't stop what he doing, I’ll make sure he know what the word no means. And that’s a promise.”

Soundwave sighed. “I know you will. Blaster…”

“Yes?”

“Take care okay? I have to go resume my duties before Megatron see’s me slacking off.”

“I understand babe. I love you.”

“Yes. I love you too Blaster.” She turned off the screen.


End file.
